


Tree of Love

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, UniversityGraduate!Teresa, WoodWorker!Gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally’s always been good at his art. he’s quite talented for being in this trade at such a young age, and has clients lined up for him in the small town of Glade. While working on an extensive piece for a rather forward old woman, he gets a chance to meet and spend time with her granddaughter, Teresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given to me on tumblr t just write a Gally/Teresa fic. If you want to send me a prompt just message OnlyTMRMinho on tumblr!~

Gally stared down onto his work space focusing on his task. He leaned back to see his progress every now and again, but he mostly worked up close as he carved the design into the wood. Wood work had been something Gally's always had a talent for and excelled at. It was something he'd do for fun, relaxation, and just to think. However, at this very second he had a lot to think about.

Gally leaned back to sit straight. He wiped the back of his arm across his forehead and looked at the tables behind him. His shop had started gaining a bit of popularity in this little town called the Glade. He'd even gotten a following now. He was quite proud of his work and the recognition he received. He was a young 22 year old and had a talent for wood work by hand. 

Gally supposed he had to owe it to his father and mother for training him in word work for as long as he could remember. It was a family business that Gally was extremely dedicated to and proud of. With all the technology going around nowadays being in a trade had become quite rare. But Gally didn't care. He had his own small shop and a career that he loved. 

"Have you eaten, Gally?" He heard a voice. 

"Not yet, Ben. I'll join you in a bit. Let me get cleaned up." Gally responded as he removed his gloves and stood up.

He removed his goggles and face mask and set them on the table. He removed his apron and headed to the sink in the far corner. He washed his face, arms, and hands thoroughly before picking up his towel a drying them off. 

He headed out his swinging door and smiled when he saw Ben removing warming food in the microwave. 

"Morning." Gally said walking up to him.

"Good afternoon" Ben replied motioning to the clock on the wall. 

"Huh, time flies." He shrugged as Ben handed him a plate of food. 

"Still playing healthy?" Gally teased after looking over the plates contents.

"Zart just wants me to be at my best, okay. I really like him, Gally." Ben defended.

Gally smiled at his friend’s confession. He was happy for one of his long time friends. He and Ben had basically been through everything together. Gally even taught Ben woodwork which was how they owned this shop together. Ben and Gally would do the general woodwork, but Gally would be the one to detail certain works if needed. Ben also did some carpentry for whenever they got a little slow on business.

Gally loved his job and the people he worked with. It's a lifelong talent that he's had a chance to hone and he couldn't see himself doing anything else. 

He dug into the food Ben provided, chatting him up. They were in the middle of huge laughter when the bell on the store door jingled. Ben and Gally quickly wiped their faces and hands before heading to the front of the shop.

"Good afternoon. Anything we can do for you?" Gally asked with a smile. 

"Yes, I'm looking for Gally?" The woman replied.

"At your service." Gally said with a wide smile as he held out his hand.

The girl paused to stare a bit. Gally was already used to people not believing someone his already he would still be doing trade work by hand.

"Oh! Hello, Gally. My name is Teresa and I needed your help with something?" she replied shaking his hand.

"Of course." Gally responded.

Teresa moved to get something from her purse and held it out for him. "Yes...uh. My grandmother told me that there's a piece you've been working on for her?"

Gally skimmed over the page and nodded. It was a sketch of the piece he was just working on. "Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly." Teresa said hesitantly. "I was told that she's been coming in to check on it everyday. In order to see your progress?"

Gally chuckled. "Yes, she's a very direct and persistent woman."

Teresa smiled fondly. "That she is."

"Did she want to make any changes?" Gally asked.

Teresa shook her head and swatted at the air. "No nothing like that. My grandmother has recently fallen ill. She wanted to let you know that I'll be the one checking in until you're her request is completed."

Gally's face fell. "Oh, no. Is she okay?"

Teresa blinked. "Yes. Yes she's perfectly fine. It's just on if those autumn sicknesses. You know the flu that goes around with the weather changes and all that." She finished with a smile.

Gally nodded. "I'll just write your name in the logbook and you're cleared."

"Thank you so much, Mr.Gally." Teresa replied after reciting her full name.

“Please. Please. Just Gally.” Gally countered. 

Teresa paused and bowed her head slightly with a soft smile. “Gally...then.” She waved lightly and headed for the door. 

Gally waved back and stared as she left the shop. He closed the logbook and put it away as Ben whistled lowly. 

Gally rolled his shoulders before turning to face him. “What?” Gally asked flatly.

Ben gave him a look. “Nothing at all.” he replied as he turned to head back into the kitchen.

Gally rolled his eyes as he followed him inside. “Just tell me.” 

“It’s nothing at all, Gally.” Ben said as he continued eating. “Just that Teresa seemed to be checking you out.” he finished in a teasing voice. 

Gally swatted air. “She was not. Now finish your food before I tell Zart on you.” 

Ben raced to finish his food as Gally reached for the phone. Gally laughed loudly when Zart’s voice echoed from the receiver and Ben jumped to defend himself before Gally could even get a word in. “Thanks for the food, Zart.” 

“No problem, Gally. Just… don’t overwork Ben will yah. I think he’s gotten a bit crazy.” Zart chuckled. 

“Babe, you’re supposed to be on my side.” Ben said as he set his head on the table and banged it a few times. 

“I’ll see you at home, Ben. bye.” Zart replied. 

“Bye.” Came Ben’s muffled reply as Gally hung up with a laugh. 

“I hate you, Gally.” 

“Stop lying to yourself, Ben. You love me and you know it.” Gally said as he joined Ben at the table to finish eating. 

After eating, Gally sent Ben out to check on some flooring a client had asked about for their home as he worked on a few other works in progress from other clients. It as a normal day at their shop as Gally worked through the day, sent Ben home to Zart early, and stayed till after midnight to finish some works from clients and some of his own works as well. 

He returned to work the following day a little late and was surprised to find Ben and Teresa talking in the kitchen. He removed his coat and hung it up as he greeted the two. He jumped a bit after he turned to find Teresa saying good morning with a smile and holding out her hand to shake He took it and smiled lightly. 

“You know, Gally, is very impolite to keep a lady waiting.” Ben said 

He snickered when Gally gave him a look. 

“Oh no! It’s really my bad, Ben. I never told you what time I’d be coming in.” Teresa replied. 

“She’s here to check on your progress, Gally.” Ben replied smiling at Teresa and motioning to the plans on the table. 

Gally nodded as he picked up the papers. He motioned for Teresa to follow him into his workshop. She trailed behind him as he headed over to what he was working on for her grandmother. He stopped and looked at the plans and to the work and back a few times before nodding. 

He turned to Teresa and motioned her over from the door. He smiled a bit as Teresa looked around his workshop in wonder and interest. 

“This is so cool.” Teresa said as she walked up next to Gally. 

“Thank you.” Gally replied politely. “Come on let me explain to you what I’m doing. 

Gally explained all the intricacies and the basics he had told her grandmother in the past and all his new additions in the most simple way possible. He hoped that Teresa would be able to get the gist of it. Her grandmother had been her so many times over the past few weeks that she could even point out certain things before he had a chance to explain them. 

He glanced at Teresa’s face a few times in his explanation, trying to read her. He was surprised that her face showed so much interest. She was genuinely listening and grasping every word he said. Most people just nodded and stared as he explained and never really understood the art, but Teresa seemed really impressed and understanding of his work. 

He finished the explanation with a smile. He waited for Teresa to speak, and became very surprised when she began asking questions about certain aspects of his work. He glanced at Ben who was waiting at the door. He saw him mouth ‘she’s a keeper’ before he turned to answer Teresa’s questions. 

After her questions were answered, Teresa bid Gally and Ben goodbye and left. 

Gally sat at the table with Ben and sighed loudly. 

“Is that sigh who I think it’s for.” Ben teased. 

Gally lifted his head and glared. “She’s just a nice girl.” 

“Dude, you should totally ask her out. You look good together and she totally gets you.” Ben replied. 

Gally gave ben a look. “We just met yesterday, and one conversation about my work for her grandmother doesn’t mean she ‘totally gets me’.” 

“You,” Ben said pointing.” Did not see what I saw, Gally. Teresa was totally into your explanation. It looked like she didn’t even want to blink in case she’d missed something. She actually listened to you and had questions about your work. Name me one person who doesn’t have a background in what we do that does that. Just one.” 

Gally hummed as he stretched. “We should be starting work.” 

“Whatever you say, boss.” Ben smirked as they started their day. 

This is how the next few weeks went, Gally’s clients came and went satisfied with their pieces. He’d helped Ben with the flooring of the house he’d looked into the wood for, and Teresa came by at the exact time everyday to chat up Gally and Ben as well as to check on the piece for her grandmother. 

Gally found himself liking Teresa more and more. She’d even stayed a while longer to talk to them and hang out a bit. Ben continued to tease him, but he got more serious as he noticed Gally had started developing feelings for the woman. 

They found out that Teresa was 20, and newly graduated student that finished her university career in 3 years as Biological sciences major with a minor in psychology. When asked how she did so much so quick, she replied with a ‘never got around much in school.’ Gally really started loving her personality and how smart she was with every conversation they had whether it was about his work or hers. 

He admired that she always had questions for him, that she didn’t judge his lack of university educations, that she was highly impressed by his talent at such a young age. He found himself being excited for their conversations more and more with each passing day. He’d even get to work earlier and earlier just to get there before her. Teresa’s even been so kind to bring snacks and coffee in the morning. Homemade. 

Today, Gally was in the shop exceptionally early. He had to add some finishing touches to a piece for his latest client. By the time he finished, it was already noon and Teresa hadn’t arrived. He washed off his hands and put away his tools as he headed to the kitchen. He frowned when he found Ben looking at the morning paper with a coffee cup in his hand.

“Teresa?” Gally asked. 

“Already stopped by. Left in a hurry though.” Ben replied taking a sip as he motioned to the pastries she had left. 

“Did something happen?” Gally asked with a frown.

Ben looked at Gally from over the top of the newspaper and sighed. “Dude, you have to ask her out.”

Gally looked at him in confusion. “What does that have to do with her not staying long?” 

“I may have kind of scared her off.” Ben said sheepishly as he set the newspaper down on the table.

Gally took a seat and motioned for him to continue. 

“She came in in early I guess. She noticed the door to your workshop was closed and peered in. She was literally staring at you work with heart eyes for like 20 minutes, dude. I just stood there waiting for her to notice me. She literally jumped out of her shoes when I greeted her. I heard her walk in, but it was so quiet I went to check what was wrong. She zoomed out of here as soon as I said hi.” Ben told.  
Gally nodded as he stared at the pastries. He and ben ate silently before he went back to his shop to start on Teresa’s grandmother’s piece. 

Teresa didn’t come by for a few days, so he was surprised to find her sitting in the cold when he came by that Friday. Ben wasn’t available to open because he’d given him the day off to spend his 6 monthsary with Zart. 

He greeted her and ushered her in the shop, and out of the winter cold. It was then Gally realized how long he’s known Teresa. It’s been about two months and a half since they’ve met and they’ve been talking everyday since then. He hung up his coat and lead her to the kitchen. 

He pulled out a chair for her and sat in his own. Teresa was huddle in her coat as she laid out the snacks she had made for them for today, and set her scarf and beanie on the table. He smiled at her. 

“Haven’t seen you around.” he started. 

“Uh...yeah. S-sorry about that. I was helping my friend, Brenda.” Teresa stuttered. 

“Is she okay?” Gally asked.

“Yeah, fine. She was just moving in with me is all.” 

Gally nodded. “How nice.” 

They sat in silence. It’s the first time they’ve been this awkward with each other and they’ve spoken alone in the past. 

“I guess I’ll just show you my progress to this point then.” Gally said and got up from the seat. 

He heard the scratch of the chair as Teresa followed. He turned the knob for his workshop and motioned her in. She walked in and they proceeded to the piece. 

Gally felt saddened that they weren’t talking as they normally do. He explained the most recent addition to the piece, so Teresa could recite it to her grandmother. He frowned slightly when he noticed Teresa wasn’t paying attention. She was constantly checking her phone and looking around. He felt crushed. He quickly explained the rest and told Teresa that he was finished. She didn’t even have the usual questions for him. 

He tried not to look to sad as he escorted her back into the kitchen. She put her scarf and beanie back on in silence as Gally stared. He’d wondered what had happened to make her act this way toward him. 

He called her name and bid her goodbye. She paused and nodded as she headed out. Gally would normally escort her, but he didn’t feel up to it today. Not with the way she was acting. We waved a goodbye before turning away to clean the kitchen a bit. He cleaned up in silence a bit angry at himself. Wondering what he’d done that caused Teresa to act that way around him. 

“Gally?” 

Gally jumped when he heard Teresa’s soft voice. He turned around. “Yeah?” he called out.

Teresa walked from the front of the shop and back into the kitchen. She walked confidently toward him and his gaze followed her. 

She stopped in front of him, gripped his shirt, and pulled him down as she stood on her tip-toes. She kissed him softly. Gally could feel the cold on her lips from the outside as he kissed back. Her hands slid up his chest to fall around his neck as Gally wrapped his arms around her middle. 

Gally never realized how small she was in comparison to him. He pulled away slightly to breath before their lips met again. He shivered as her mittened hands scratched at the hair at his nape. He pulled her flush against him, but didn’t push for anything deeper. They just stood in the middle of the kitchen placing closed mouth kisses on each other’s lips in the silence of the room. 

Teresa finally pulled away, breathless and blushing. She laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clasped her hands at the small of his back. gally embraced her loosely and set his cheek on her beanie as they just stood there. 

Teresa pulled away to look up at Gally’s face. “I..um… wanted to apologize for how I was acting earlier? Working up the nerve to do this was stressful.”

Gally chuckled lowly. “I’m glad you did it, Teresa.” 

Teresa smiled in response. “I really like you, Gally. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime?” 

“Of course.” Gally said with a smile. 

Teresa let out a breath. “Good, cause I have no idea what excuses I would have come up with just to see you since my grandmother’s piece will be done by tomorrow.” she said as she buried her head in his chest, embarrassed. 

Gally laughed loudly. “You don’t ever need an excuse to see me.” 

“Umm...so would you mind explaining the last of your progress on my grandmother’s ‘one of a kind chess table with matching pieces’?”

Gally smiled brightly as they pulled away from each other to head to his workshop. “That’s no problem at all.” 

Teresa swooned playfully. “I love when you talk work to me.” 

Gally raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” 

Teresa nodded enthusiastically. “It’s just so interesting, and you’re so passionate about it, Gally. You talking about your work always makes my day.” she finished with a smile. 

Gally blushed brightly. “No one’s ever said that to me before.” he said shyly. 

“I’m glad I’m the first.” Teresa said as she walked into his shop. 

When they were done, and Teresa was about to leave. Gally cupped her cheek and moved into a chaste kiss before she opened the shop door. 

“Is Sunday okay?” Gally asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Teresa said as she waved and left. 

Gally ended up calling Ben in the middle of his plans and excitedly dictated what had happened. Ben was disappointed he had missed it, but he wished Gally well as Gally hung up to get back to work. 

As he put the finishing touches on Teresa’s grandmother’s piece, he got an idea. He hadn’t done the technique in a while and in so much detail as he sketched it out, but he was willing to get it done. 

Teresa greeted him the next day with her grandmother to pick up her piece and Gally was happy the whole day at the praise he received from both Teresa and her grandmother. 

This routine continued for the next four months. Teresa would come in every morning and great Gally and Ben. They’d spend some time together when Ben would leave for his carpentry work, and they would go out on various dates every sunday. Needless to say, Gally’s never been happier than he was with Teresa. 

He’d finally finished his own piece on the day that he was to help Ben move into Zart’s place. Ben and gally had been living together the whole time, but as Zart and Ben got more serious, Ben had taken to spending more and more time at Zart’s place. So, here he was was with Ben, Zart, Teresa and her friend Brenda, helping Ben to move in with Zart. 

They were all going back to his apartment to hang out. He was excited because he has a surprise for Teresa as soon as they got back to the apartment. It’s been four months since they got together and six and a half since they met. 

They finished unpacking quickly and headed back to Gally’s for dinner. They walked in chatting each other up as Gally and Teresa set the table and brought out the food that Teresa had made earlier in the day. They ate and chatted excitedly. The group set out to watch movies as Gally pulled Teresa into his room. They heard catcalls from Ben, but ignored them. 

He sat Teresa down on his bed excitedly as she looked at him with a smile. “So, as you can probably guess, it’s been four months since we’ve been going out and almost seven months since we’ve met.”

Teresa nodded. 

“I’ve been working on this in all my free time. Which isn’t exactly much with work and you around, but it’s so worth it” Gally said with a smirk. 

He stood in front of her, and gave Teresa a dark purple cloth. She looked at in in question before she removed the cloth, She gasped as she held it up, the cloth still around the bottom. It was a heart shaped piece of wood with art on it. She traced the lines of the tree and its leaves that Gally had imprinted onto the surface and studied all the detail of the patterns around it.

“It’s called Pyrography. Wood burning.” Gally told her. 

“This must have taken forever. I didn’t know you were such an artist with these kinds of things too.” Teresa said as she inspected the piece in amazement. She touched it lightly and felt the smoothness of the finish. 

Gally smiled. “Happy 4th monthsary.” 

“Oh, Gally. I totally love it.” Teresa said as she wrapped the cloth around it again and set it on the side table. 

She pushed herself up off the bed enough to pull Gally back down with her. 

“Woah!” Gally exclaimed as he fell right on top of her. Her legs hung of the side of the bed and were in between his spread ones. His hands stopped his fall as each lay on either side of Teresa’s head. 

Teresa gripped his shirt tightly as she pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. Gally groaned as Teresa’s hands snuck under his shirt and traveled up and down his chest. They pulled away for a breath and dived right back into the kiss as Gally cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers a bit harder. Teresa arched into him and smiled into the kiss when she heard Ben banging on the door. 

Gally pulled away, but Teresa quickly pulled him down into another kiss and moved to wrap her legs around his waist. Gally complied and let her move around as he bit her lip playfully. Teresa pulled away, giggling. She brought her soft hand to Gally’s cheek and caressed his face lightly before pulling him into another kiss. This time the kiss was chaste and slow. They pulled away and opened their eyes slowly. Ben had given up and stopped banging on Gally’s door.

Teresa looked Gally straight in the eyes and bit her lip nervously. Gally smiled at her nervousness and snuggled into her neck. He bit her neck lightly and she pushed him away with a playful glare. 

Gally stared at her with a soft smile. “This may be kind of fast. But, Talking to you and spending time with you everyday for the last six and a half months seems to be alright.” 

Teresa nodded with a smile. 

Gally smiled back. “I love you, Teresa.” 

Teresa sighed happily. “I love you too, Gally.” 

Gally leaned in for one last kiss before they’d join the others outside. It was soft and quick, almost a peck. 

They pulled away and fixed themselves quickly before heading out to the living room for movies with Ben, Zart, and Brenda. 

They stepped out of Gally’s room to a round of hoots and catcalls. 

“Nothing happened you guys!” Teresa blushed brightly and buried her face into Gally’s shoulder as they walked up to their friends and sat together on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the pic of Gally's gift to Teresa ^_^ 
> 
> http://www.ebsqart.com/Art/Gallery/wood-burningantiquing-polish-varnish-on-wood-panel/577096/650/650/TREE-OF-LIFE-Wood-Burning-Carving-Painting.jpg


End file.
